Winter
by Mrs.GlennQuinn16
Summary: Cullen reminisces about how he became to love a mage. Lots of fluff. One-shot. DorianxCullen.


**This has been floating around in my head for so long and I am so glad to finally get it down as words on a computer screen. Enjoy!**

Cullen had probably seen the mountains surrounding Skyhold dozens of times; but the view never failed to amaze him. The chill of the winter air practically froze his nose and lungs; yet it felt good after spending hours sweating in his study with a pounding headache. He leaned into the gap between the several parapets that surrounded the battlements, feeling the chill creep in even through his well armored arms.

"I thought I would find you here Amatus." The silky tone of the voice always made his body tingle and warmth to spread throughout his body. He turned to look at Dorian, letting a smirk play on his lips. Dorian was smiling himself, holding two wooden goblets with some liquid that send steam curling into the air. He held out one to Cullen.

"Have a nice swig of warm mead will help chase away the chill." Cullen accepted the goblet gratefully, slowly sipping the sweet substance.

"How was the mission to the hinterlands?"

"Nothing really to report same old bandits, templars, and demons to kill. No sign of the real problem to the Inquisition."

Cullen couldn't stifle a long sigh "Thought as much" He took another sip before looking once again into his lover's eyes "But I'm just glad you once again came back in one piece. You know you don't always have to accompany the Inquisitor she has so many recruits at her disposal."

Dorian snorted "Oh please Amatus and miss all the fun?" But his brown eyes softened and ran a hand across Cullen's cheek, feeling the ever present stubble. He let his fingers rove down his jawline and pause over the scar the split through his upper lip. Cullen took his hand to stop him, planting a kiss on his palm that tingled even as Dorian let his hand fall to his side.

"Why don't we get comfortable by the fire in my chambers, I don't want my gorgeous ass to freeze off." That made Cullen chuckle. Dorian was always too good at making him laugh, just one of the traits of the man that he loved. He followed Dorian off of the battlements and into the living quarters. Dorian's quarters is one of the most spacious in Skyhold, complete with a double poster bed, furnishings, and a grand hearth that was always alight. Cullen immediately started shedding his layers of clothing, the room already making him sweat. He only left trousers on while Dorian did the same. He couldn't stop heat from rising to his cheeks at looking at the all the curves and grooves of muscle all over Dorian's body. It never failed to arouse him and Dorian knew it for he turned and gave him a knowing grin. The both laid down by the fire, twining as close together as possible. Dorian laid his head on Cullen's chest and sighed with contentment. Lying there in comfortable silence, Cullen couldn't help but reflect back to when he first met the mage. It felt like ages ago. Dorian was definitely not someone Cullen ever thought he would have feelings for or even like due to him not just being a mage but also being from Tevinter. People immediately took a disliking to him when he showed up to warn everyone of the attack at Haven. He was exhausted and almost collapsed but Cullen without realizing it reached out and steadied him. You would think there would be instant tingle and pleasure at his touch but Cullen felt nothing but revulsion towards this stranger. He was always too easy to judge mages and his dislike for them never seemed to go away.

But after settling into Skyhold, things were different. The Inquisitor was quick to accept Dorian into the Inquisition and so Cullen saw him more often than he thought he would. He would go to the library to find some kind of book to read when there was down time (even though he had plenty of books in his office he liked to get out of it for a while) and Dorian would always be there, sitting in his chair with a book.

"I get the sense that you aren't very fond of me joining the Inquisition commander." Dorian said after a few times coming to the library without ever acknowledging him. Cullen stiffened, his hand stilling in midair that was reaching for a book on the shelf.

"What makes you say that?" Cullen said, not being able to meet Dorian's eyes so he pretended to be fascinated by the books in front of him.

"I knew I would not be welcome into the inquisition so easily of course, but I still felt and feel like it is a worthy cause. But you specifically seemed to have the most dislike towards me. I can't put my finger on why."His tone was teasing, but Cullen could have sworn he saw hurt flicker in his eyes when he finally turned to look at him.

"I'm not fond of mages."Cullen could only say.

"Ah, I should have guessed. You are a former templar after all."With that Dorian went back to his book and did not say another word. Cullen felt flustered and he gathered himself before striding out of the library. He tried to avoid going as much as possible after that but for some reason he found himself walking up the stone steps more and more often. He didn't need a book most of the time but he pretended to peruse the shelves while sneaking glances at Dorian. He couldn't deny the man was infuriatingly handsome and he unabashedly flaunted it. He would sometimes find the inquisitor herself in the library too, laughing and flirting with Dorian like they had known each other for ages. He couldn't explain the pang of jealousy that hit him every time.

"Everything alright love?" Cullen is startled out of his reverie and looks down to see Dorian looking back up at him with concern.

"Yes sorry I was just daydreaming and I have a bit of a headache."

"Lyrium again?"

"Always is" Cullen said, laying his head back down with a long sigh.

"What were lost in thought about Amatus?" Dorian asked after a few moments, tracing the lines of muscle on Cullen's stomach with his finger. He couldn't help but shudder with pleasure as it send glorious tingles zipping through his body.

"Just how much of a complete ass I was to you."

Dorian chuckled "You were far from an arse compared to other encounters I had with others whether they be inquisition or even my own kind."

It always hurt to hear how much judgement and cruelty Dorian had to deal with ever since he was a young boy.

"But never mind that remember when you asked me to play chess?"

Cullen smiled to himself "You won every round much to my annoyance."

"Or how we had the whole Orlesian court yapping when we danced with everyone on the ballroom floor?"

"You know how to set a scandal." They both laughed together, remembering the feel of each other's bodies as they waltzed and waltzed several dances together, of each other's smiles and passionate kisses.

"When this is all over I hope you will stay with the inquisition."

"I very well hope I can Amatus, Tevinter needs to change but now lets just enjoy this time together."

"As you wish" Cullen said as he pulled Dorian closer and kissed him with everything he had and Dorian gladly gave it all back.

 **I can't get enough of these two I have a feeling there will more fics on them in the future. Review please it is so appreciated.**


End file.
